Snoop Returns to Autobot City
Log Title: Snoop Returns to Autobot City Characters: Blaster, Cuffs, Snoop, Spike, Typhoon Location: Autobot City Year: 2008 TP: IMORTAL TP Category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, February 25, 2008, 9:21 PM ---- Nevada Desert - North America Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Contents: * Blaster * Tracker * Autobot City (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Snoop, girl -- do you read me?" to Snoop. (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'hi?' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Snoop! Girl, I've missed you! How's my little dino?" to Snoop. (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'I good. I outside again!' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Yeah?" (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, "yah." (Radio) Blaster transmits, "You bein' a good girl? Stayin' out of trouble?" to Snoop. (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'uh, sorta. I got yelled at.' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Oh? By whom? What for?" to Snoop. (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'I pushed buttons.' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Oh, man. That's never good." to Snoop. (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'It fun!' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "*chuckle* Any Autobots there with you?" to Snoop. (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Big 'bot with hat here.' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Hat? Do you know the 'Bot's name?" to Snoop. (Radio) Snoop sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'I no member. She put hat on me.' <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Hey, 'Bots. Any of y'all still in the area with Snoop?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Yeah, Blaster. I'm here at Joebase with Snoop. We were waiting on word on what we should do now that Autobot City is back on Earth." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Well, I'm about to issue a recall for all non-SpecOp personnel. Think you could bring Snoop back with you to Autobot City?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster broadbands: "Blaster here. After a lot of work, Grapple's dudes have Autobot City reassembled and resettled in our old haunt in the deserts of Nevada. At this point, Jazz and I'd like any Special Operatives to continue to work with the Joes unless Op or Hawk says otherwise, but all other Bot personnel may return to the City. Any questions, please refer to Ultra Magnus or myself. Blaster, out." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "copy" (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Lieutenant Commander, a special request by the GI Joe Snake Eyes had asked previously if I could continue working with him should the opportunity or need arise. While I am not SpecOps, might I ask if this order may continue as-is so long as it does not interfere with my regular duties?' <> Cuffs says, "Acknowledged." Blaster is outside the city, one foot up on the ramp. Spike walks out of Autobot City - carrying a crate that was used to transfer some supplies. (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Just a moment, Cuffs -- lemme check with Prowl," to Cuffs. Blaster glances over as Spike comes out of the City carrying a crate. (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Understood.' Spike looks up at Blaster "Heyah - good to have you back!" (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Hey, man. Can I ask you a question?" to Prowl. Blaster glances down at Spike. "Nice to be back. You need help with that?" (Radio) Prowl sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'What can I do for you, Blaster?' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Any problem with Cuffs continuing to work with Snake-Eyes from GI Joe?" to Prowl. Spike shows Blaster the empty crate. "No, I just took another load into the repair bay." He looks up "Are you guys planning to meet with the Joes anytime soon?" (Radio) Prowl sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Shouldn't be a problem, Blaster, as long as Hawk and Prime have no problem with it.' Blaster looks at Spike while sending and receiving radio messages. He jives, "Possibly. I'm discussing right now continued interspecies operations now that we've returned. Why?" (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Prowl says it shouldn't be a problem, Cuffs, unless Optimus or Hawk says otherwise." to Cuffs. (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Understood.' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Keep us informed how it goes. I really appreciate those willing to reach out and work with the humans," to Cuffs. (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'I find them very interesting. Snake Eyes more than others, though he's hardly your typical one. I'll keep you updated.' Spike shrugs and says non-challantly "Eh, no reason. They provided me a place to sleep while the whole IMORTAL thing was going down. I was just thinking if you guys need a human hand as a liaison, you could ask either Carly or myself." (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Obviously, I do as well. Thanks, Cuffs. We always need more 'Bots like you!" to Cuffs. (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Thank you sir.' Blaster snaps his fingers happily. "That would be a groove, Spike!" Spike grins "A groove?" He chuckles slighlty, "Dang, you're getting old. I don't think anyone uses that term anymore - " he says in jest. Blaster jives, "'Ey, look here, whippersnapper -- I do have a couple million years on ya." Spike looks up and winks "No argument there - " He gestures to Blaster, "Who are you talking to on the radio?" Blaster chuckles. "Everyone. Got cats across the globe pingin' me for the 411." Spike nods slowly "Well, I'll let you get back to broadcasting the knowledge." Blaster chuckles. "Hey, man. I'm the master of multitaskin'. 'Sides, I'm just waitin' out here for Typhoon to bring me my Snoop. She accidently got left behind in all the confusion, an' I'm hopin' she's doin' OK." Spike blinks and says "Wow...is she hurt?" Blaster jives, "Nah, man. She cool. I just wasn't expecting to send her out on her own jus' yet. Wheeljack an' I wiped her memory and set up a new learning neuronet to make her more flexible in the field." A look of disapproval hits Spike's face as he hears this. "You...wiped her memory - just so she could be more flexible in the field? So, all of her previous memories growing up are gone?" Blaster jives, "Well, it's like what we did with the other Dinobots. "We'd installed an original personality, let it run a few cycles, and then wiped and started over, with improvements." Spike nods slowly, remembering how wild the Dinobots were beforehand. "Ahhh - " He sets the crate down and rubs the back of his neck, "So, she'll remember you immediately after the procedure, correct?" Blaster says, "Yeah. Our original specs didn't work so well, so we rebuilt her as a tapebot. Most of us Cybers come off the assembly line as full-fledged personalities... 'adults' as you will." Spike arches a brow "I know - " He shrugs and says "Still, how does that explain Hot Rod?" Blaster chuckles. "Not all of us get *mature* personalities," he laughs. He is standing outside Autobot City, one foot on the ramp, talking with Spike. There's a flash of light in the entrance to the city, and Cuffs appears out of that flash. The vehicle easily turns down the ramp, the silver shining, freshly polished as the mech slows, seeing Blaster and Spike there. His horn toots once as he rolls to a stop. "Blaster. Spike," he greets, voice sounding fuzzy Blaster looks over, and smiles. "Hey, Cuffs!" He looks down at his human friend. "Speakin' of one of the dudes with which I was speakin', Spike." Glancing back up at Cuffs, he says, "We're discussin' my youngest protege, Snoop." Spike smirks and raises his hand. He looks over his shoulder at Blaster, "I don't know, Cuffs seems pretty mature." He looks at Cuffs and waits for him to speak. Cuffs's voice doesn't sound too good, in his opinion. "Hmm? I'm quite mature I think, compared to some." Cuffs notes, now puzzled, his voice clearing up. "What were you speaking about me about?" Blaster chuckles. "I'd mentioned ealier I was radioing a few people to give them information." Spike tilts his head and gives Cuffs a quizzical look. "Is your voice processor working correctly, Cuffs? Not to offend, but you sound like you have a robotic version of the human cold." He adds, "...which is a common virus most of us get." Blaster's shin speakers quietly play Sven Väth's 'Ready To Broadcast.' "One moment Spike..." cuffs notes, and he pauses, the vehicle sitting there before he continues, "It's working fine. Maybe it was just my thoughts or something. Ah, thank you for that information Blaster," he notes. Blaster considers what Spike pointed out. "Yeah, man. You are soundin' a bit fuzzy." Spike studies Blaster's shin, "Uh... what's that you're playing?" Baffled, Cuffs transforms and taps where his voicebox was a few times, his voice now clearer. "... Odd. I don't FEEL anything wrong with it," He notes, confused as he looks from one to the other. Spike shrugs and says "It's probably nothing - maybe it was the dust or the low humidity and your systems just adjusted to it." Blaster smiles down at Spike brightly. "Oh! It's Sven Väth. German trance techno DJ." "... What?" Cuffs states, looking at Blaster in confusion. "Oh. Earth music." Then to Spike: "It could be. I still feel dirty all the time admittedly while I'm on earth, especially after a drive." Spike nods, trying to appear hip, but most likely, he's never heard of the band, "Oh yeah...I've read about them." Blaster grins. "Him. His band was OFF, although he's mostly a solo artist now." Spike clears his throat and wipes a bit of sand from his cheek and hair - stupid gusts - "When's the last time you've had a tune-up, Cuffs? Do I need to book you a slot this week?" He looks at Blaster and nods slowly, "Oh yeah, OFF." He looks like a guy who's trying to pass as cool in the most elitist indie store in the world. "I liked some of the stuff they did - " Cuffs smiles to Spike "I had my scheduled one actually just the other day," he notes apologetically to the human, guesturing with the other hand. Blaster chuckles. "I'm sure First Aid and Hoist are going to have a field day with everyone who's behind on their maintenance checks because of everything's that's been goin' on." Spike adds, "Well, Hoist and First Aid will give you the rock star treatment, but if you need a check up, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Blaster chuckles. "And Spike's liable to do it in less than an hour, instead of an all-day strip down." His shin speakers move on to Armin Van Buuren Laughing a little, Cuffs's optics move from one to the other. "Thank you, Spike, but as I said I just had my check up and I passed easily. "They found some odd energy fluctuations but it was well within operational limits." Spike tilts his head curiously as he hears Armin Van Burren. He doesn't want to ask Blaster again - that would totally make him seem like an outdated geezer. Blaster quotes Arlo Guthrie laughingly: "I was there for a long time going through all kinds of mean nasty ugly things and I was just having a tough time there, and they was inspecting, injecting every single part of me, and they was leaving no part untouched!" Cuffs looks at Blaster, falling silent with a somewhat mystified expresion on his faceplate. Blaster continues laughing, Cuff's mystified expression only seeming to spur him on. Blaster waves a large black hand. "It's another Earth music thing, Cuffs. Don't fret it." Spike smirks and says "Heyah, how 'bout that new Radiohead album" - as that's about as innovative as Spike can get right now. "Okay..." Cuffs notes doubtfully "Just don't forget you're an Autobot sometimes, Blaster." Spike grins and says "Heyah, you can dig human culture AND be an Autobot." Blaster looks down at Spike. "I think Cuffs knows that... he's been workin' with Snake-Eyes from GI Joe, so it's not like he's anti-Terran." He glances back at Cuffs. "Hey, man. When you head back to Joebase, ya think you could bring Spike with sometime?" Spike smirks and looks up at Blaster. Blaster looks down at Spike. "I'll talk ta Prime an' 'Jack an' see if we can make the Autobot liaison idea an official reality." "If you want me to go there, then I will. I had no plans of going to the GI Joe base..." Cuffs states, startled at this as he looks to Spike, and then back. "Ah. A liason officer may be a good idea, if only to offer a single person to transmit ideas through." Blaster looks at Cuffs. "Spike offered ta be an official liaison between the 'Bots an' the Joes. Maybe built on what we've been working on durin' the Bots' exile. Some Bots an' Joes have been resistant to the idea, although, I can't for the life of me imagine why." He shrugs his broad red shoulders, shins switching to Carl Cox. Cuffs glances to Blaster and states "If the commanding officers approve of the idea, why should it matter if a few are not liking it? It is a military after all. We all have to do things we may not like," he points out. Blaster smiles broadly. "Yeah, that's true, but I also know that Hawk an' Prime prefer not to ram things down people's throats if they don't have to." His shins switch to more familiar (to some) and extemely loud Marilyn Manson Spike nods, "True." He looks up at Blaster and shakes his head. "Uh, thanks, but as far as an official liaison, I think you guys may be better off *raises his voice as Marilyn Manson comes on* GOING WITH SOMEONE ON THE OUTSIDE!" He shrugs "For that position, I'd think you'd at least need a master's degree." Cuffs states "One hardly needs to go to school to know how to talk with people. On one hand, I think that the Autobots would be more relaxed with a fellow transformer. However, the same stands with the GI Joes. Perhaps each side should appoint a liason officer comfortable with the other side to do the 'in betweening'. It's an extra step, but there will be fewer suspitions when its' one of their own." Spike nods "It's just good to see the Joes finally fully entrenched on our side." Blaster nods. "Spike is as close as we got to a human Autobot. He even knows what it's like to be one of us, to an extent." Cuffs looks at Blaster, confused, and he remains silent for another explanation. Blaster talks around what was probably a rough episode in Spike's life. He continues on. "He's been with us from the beginning." Spike looks up at Blaster and nods, still ashamed at that instance. "To be honest...I don't remember much after Megatron blasted Bumblebee - only from what I heard in reports." Cuffs looks from one to the other, and ahs. "I see. Well, I wasn't trying to exclusde Spike," he notes. "However, maybe I should submit my suggestion?" Spike grins and says "You got any britpop like The Verve on your database?" He nods and says enthusiastically to Cuffs, "Please do - " Blaster looks down at Spike. "Of course!" He switches from Eve, which inconguously followed Marilyn Manson, and starts blasting 'Bittersweet Symphony' across the desert sands. Spike nods and can't help but tap his foot to the infectious groove. Cuffs chuckles a little, folding his arms. "Do you have anything from Cybertron?" he asks hopefully Blaster grins at Spike. "You're lucky. Every time Jazz requests something my the Verve, I play, 'The Freshmen' and act confused." He cracks himself up at his, to him, obvious joke. Spike looks at Cuffs. "What was your suggestion for the ambassador position?" Cuffs glances to Spike "That we actually have two - one Joe who talks to the other Joes, and one Transformer or ally such as yourself to speak to the transformers. Blaster says, "Oh, yeah." After Bittersweet Symphony, Blaster switches to an alien-sounding tune from his Crystal City archives. Cuffs brightens visibly at that, smiling at Blaster as he looks to the mech. "Very nice choice. Do you have any of the orchestras?" Blaster jives, "Oh, yeah. Many of them were lost, but Jazz and I have the most extensive remaining archives left on either planet." Cuffs nods "I haven't been able to track down my own small collection. "I imagine its buried in the remains of an outpost somewhere." Blaster switches from Cybertronian music to a full electronic orchestra, containing beautifully complex melodies Typhoon drives in from the east, on on one of the few roads into the empty desert where Autobot City lies. Blaster is standing outside Autobot City, playing alien music and talking with Cuffs and Spike. Spike listens carefully to the Cybertronian orchestra. "It's amazing how similar some of our cultures are when it comes to music. I think we're moving toward this type of music that's playing now." Cuffs hmms "I've not found much human music that appeals to me, though I hardly hate it. The orchestra I enjoy most. My brother and sister of course, enjoyed... well, the closest translation would be 'Metal'." Blaster nods. "Yeah. Primitive, but experimental and raw in a way that really sparks." Typhoon approaches the city, spending up a cloud of dust in the cool night air. Spike shields his eyes as some more dust hits him, blowing off his Boston Red Sox cap. He coughs, "Wonder who that is..." Blaster looks over as the Land Rover approaches. "Oh! It's Typhoon! "Hey, chica! Bring my dino?" Typhoon drive up to the foot of the ramp and stops, opening the back of her cargo area. Blaster bends down to peer into the back of the Land Rover. Typhoon drawls, "Safe and sound, Blaster!" Spike grins and dusts off his Red Sox hat. "Welcome home, Typhoon." Blaster pats his thighs encouragingly. "Snoop! Here, Snoop!" Typhoon drawls, "Thanks, Spike." Cuffs looks up and over as well, reaching over to catch Spikes' hat as he chuckles, grinning as Typhoon calls the dinosaur out." Blaster peers still into the Land Rover's cargo area. His amber optics glow with paternal happiness. Spike says, "How was the trip back home?" Snoop hops out and starts swinging her tail to and fro in excitement, whapping Ty's bumper every half-wag Blaster opens his chest, and pulls out a small container of energon goodies. Typhoon drawls, "Drive was long. Never thought I'd be so happy to see other Autobots, and Autobot City." Snoop runs over, drops her stick at Blaster's feet, and looks up Blaster looks down at Snoop happily, eyeing the out-of-season holiday hat adhered to Snoop's head. Spike says, "Oh, why's that, Typhoon?"" Typhoon says, "Just... I'm used to bein' in the field fer long periods of time an' all, and the Joes treated me well an' all that, but some good, unfiltered energon and maybe a long shower might be nice." Blaster holds an energon goodie up over Snoop's head, for now completely ignoring the other Autobots and Spike. Snoop grins and opens her mouth Typhoon closes the back of her SUV cargo area, and transforms into robot mode. Blaster jives, "Jump up!" Typhoon brushes at the road dust covering her, not making much of a dent. Blaster smiles down at Snoop encouragingly. Snoop leaps into the air, snapping at the goodie Spike nods and says "In the words of a famous movie character, 'There's no place like home.'" Blaster tries to snatch Snoop up as she snaps at the goodie. Snoop eeps as a metal arm grabs her Blaster straightens up, snugging Snoop to his broad yellow chest. Typhoon rolls her optics at Blaster's exaggerated expressions of paternal affection. Blaster jives, "I've so missed you, girl! How are you?" He lets Snoop eat the energoodie as he snuggles her happily. Typhoon drawls, "I'm headin' inside ta recharge an' shower. See y'all later?" Snoop tries to reach back and wave at the big 'bot as she's being smooshed Spike nods and looks at his watch. "Suppose I should head home as well." He nods at everyone. "Take it easy, guys." He gets his car keys out of his coveralls and heads to his Toyota Tachoma Cuffs chuckles as he watches, smiling quite broadly as he looks to Spike. "Did you want an escort?" Snoop tries to wave again Typhoon drawls, "Once I get a recharge an' you get some rest, can I have ya look me over, Spike? I want to make sure the humans didn't do anything wrong when they were takin' care of regular maintenance stuff." Spike shakes his head "Nah, Cuffs, but thanks." He extends a hand give Cuffs a hi-five. Blaster releases Snoop a bit so she can move around, tho he still supports his in his massive arms. Spike nods and says enthusiastically "Sure!" He asks skeptically, "You don't think they planted a listening bug on you, do you?" Typhoon transforms into a Land Rover SUV again to drive into the City. The Rover drawls, "I don't think so, but you're free ta scan, if'n ya want." Blaster says to Snoop, "How have you been, girl? You have fun playin' with the humans?" Spike looks around at everyone. "They bugged my house a few years ago - I know our relationship has changed since then, but that still looms over my head." Cuffs accepts the high five "I need to get going to patrol. Take care, all." Typhoon honks good night, and drives into the city. Snoop nods Blaster glances over. "Have a good night, guys.." He carries Snoop into the city, and up to the Comm Tower. Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed terrirory of Blaster, and this is the place where he generally broadcasts from. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. Contents: * Blaster Blaster carries Snoop up to the comm tower, and sets her down. Snoop hops up in the air and transforms into a tiny microcassette. She then falls to the ground with a sharp "clack" sound. Blaster picks her up, and puts her in his chest, happy to have his 'daughter' back home at last.